1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a voltage regulator and voltage regulation method, and more particularly to a voltage regulator and voltage regulation method configured with standby and active modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present age, electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), global positioning system (GPS) navigation devices, and so on, have been developed and wildly accepted across the world. Generally, electronic devices are programmed with multiple operation modes, such as an active mode and a standby mode.
When the electronic devices operate in the active operation, general functions of the electronic devices are executed, so as to have the user provided with the corresponding services. When the electronic devices operate in the standby mode, most power supplies of the electronic devices are turned off. The electronic devices are alternatively switched between the active mode and the standby mode, so as to achieve the object of reducing power consumption thereof.
Generally, power supply solution, employing a voltage regulator with two different amplifiers for respective taking care of powering tasks in standby mode and that in active mode, has been developed. However, present voltage regulators generally suffer from low transition speed as it is switched between the standby and the active modes. As such, how to provide a voltage regulator capable of achieving higher transition speed has became a prominent object for the industries.